Drunk
by mebloodymary
Summary: I wanna be drunk when I wake up On the right side of the wrong bed


Minha primeira Scabione, eu sempre quis escrever com eles, espero que gostem...

Sem beta então desculpem qualquer errinho que eu tenha deixado passar!

Deixar reviews não custa nada, é rapidinho e me deixa muito feliz!

;)

* * *

><p><em>I wanna be drunk when I wake up<em>

_What didn't kill me_

_It never made me stronger at all_

Aquela já era sua nona dose, talvez a décima, na verdade, já tinha parado de contar faz tempo, estava tão cansada de tudo aquilo, toda a pressão e as cobranças, aquele era o único meio de esquecer. Esquecer que seu casamento estava por um fio, que nem poderia ser chamado de casamento quando na verdade não passava de uma farsa. Já fazia tanto tempo. Mas ela ainda se lembrava. Lembrava-se de uma época distante em que ela ainda acreditava no felizes para sempre, seria tarde demais? Tudo dizia que sim.

Quem diria? A grande Hermione Granger, uma heroína de guerra, integrante do trio de ouro, a bruxa mais inteligente de seu tempo. Quem imaginaria que ela terminaria assim? Amargurada, frustrada, buscando consolo em uma garrafa de Whisky de fogo em um bar de aparência suja situado na Travessa do Tranco. Aquilo era sem dúvida o fundo do poço. Não deixou de se surpreender com a ironia daquilo, afinal de contas, os bruxos que frequentavam aquele lugar eram a escória, alguns até mesmo remanescentes das forças das trevas, mas ali, sentada perto do balcão velho e empoeirado daquele bar nojento, ela era tão miserável quanto eles.

Não pôde deixar de dedicar um pouco de sua curiosidade a Rony naquele momento, onde estaria seu marido agora? Será que ao menos perceberia que aquela seria mais uma noite que ela não dormiria em casa? Ela duvidava muito. Uma pequena parte de sua mente imaginava o que ele pensaria se soubesse o tipo de lugar que ela andava frequentando ultimamente e com esse pensamento, não pôde conter um leve risinho sarcástico antes de virar mais uma dose. Seus sorrisos agora eram sempre sarcásticos, não havia mais alegria verdadeira, aquela felicidade juvenil e etérea se fora há tanto tempo.

Ela poderia escrever um livro: "As reflexões de uma bêbada frustrada sobre como um casamento infeliz pode acabar com a vida de uma mulher.", um título idiota, porém verdadeiro, o costumeiro sorriso de escárnio voltou ao lembrar que, no fundo, ela tinha medo de morrer na guerra mas que o que a estava matando na verdade era o que ela mais desejou por todos aqueles anos, seu casamento com Ronald Weasley.

Incrível como até as mulheres mais inteligentes sucumbem à simples promessa do tão sonhado final feliz, na época pareceu tão certo, tão verdadeiro, ela ainda não sabia que aquilo era puro marketing. "Pasmem, pensaram que marketing era coisa de trouxa? Muito se enganam!" pensava ela amarga, mas tinha que reconhecer que foi uma jogada de mestre. Um jovem promissor e famoso, com uma carreira brilhante pela frente prestes a assinar com um dos maiores times de quadribol do mundo, o casamento com Hermione Granger, a maior heroína de seu tempo foi o empurrãozinho que faltava. Logo, o Casal de Ouro estampava a primeira página de todos os jornais bruxos, eram idolatrados e em pouco tempo, Ronald se tornou o jogador mais bem pago da atualidade, ela odiava tudo aquilo, a invasão de privacidade, as pessoas enlouquecidas, os eventos incansáveis, mas suportava tudo, dia após dia, pois tudo o que queria era ver Rony feliz, realizando seu sonho.

O tal sonho não demorou a se transformar em pesadelo, o tal amor eterno que ele lhe jurou não durou nem a lua de mel, primeiro ele foi se ausentando aos poucos, mas ela ainda tentava se convencer de que aquilo era só porque ele trabalhava demais, porém, depois de um tempo, a verdade não tardou a lhe bater na porta, ele não estava interessado, pelo menos não nela, o mesmo não se podia dizer das incontáveis modelos búlgaras que ele já nem se dava mais ao trabalho de esconder dela.

Primeiro ela chorou, depois ela tentou consertar o que quer que houvesse de errado, agora ela só não se importa mais. Pro resto do mundo bruxo a infidelidade de Rony não existe, Hermione não se disfarça e passa madrugadas inteiras se embebedando em bares sujos, eles são felizes e tem uma vida perfeita. O casal de ouro.

Ela pediu mais uma dose.

* * *

><p><em>Maybe I'll get drunk, again<em>

_I'll be drunk, again_

_I'll be drunk, again_

_To feel a little love_

Ele tinha acabado de assumir o turno, assim que ele se posicionou atrás do balcão para cumprir seu dever a primeira coisa que ele sentiu foi o cheiro. Aquele cheiro que o enlouquecia há anos. O cheiro dela. Só havia uma mulher sentada sozinha do outro lado do balcão, mas não se parecia nada com ela, tinha cabelos negros, lisos porém volumosos, olhos cinzentos e feições duras e aparentava estar na casa dos quarenta, não podia ser ela. Mas era ela, o cheiro, ele tinha certeza, jamais se confundiria, era o cheiro dela.

Ela pediu mais uma dose, ele reconheceu a voz na mesma hora. Não pôde evitar o sorrisinho de canto enquanto a servia.

- Mais alguma coisa lindeza? - Ela quase se engasgou com a bebida ao ouvir a pergunta dele, então ele teve certeza, era ela. - Estou curioso, o que alguém como você faz em um lugar como esse? - concluiu ele visivelmente interessado.

- Não sei do que está falando. - Tentou ela, mas já era tarde.

- Tenho certeza que sabe lindeza, afinal, você não é conhecida por sempre saber de tudo?

- Como descobriu? - Perguntou ela resignada.

- O cheiro.

- É claro, uma vez snatcher, sempre snatcher. - Disse ela com a voz transbordando nojo. Isso apenas fez o sorriso de escárnio dele aumentar. Ela continuava atrevida.

- Não acho que você esteja em posição de julgar ninguém lindeza, considerando onde está e o que está fazendo.

- Você tem razão snatcher. - Rebateu ela amargamente. Ele não estava esperando por isso.

Ela continuou bebendo mais doses, e ele continuou servindo-a, o silêncio era pesado e quase palpável, exatamente porque não havia silêncio algum no ambiente, mas um silêncio quase concreto havia se instalado entre eles naquele balcão. Ele não conseguia deixar de se perguntar o que diabos teria acontecido com ela, era notável que ela não era mais a mesma, não mais a garota linda e cheia de vida que ele havia capturado numa floresta e sim uma mulher amarga e indiferente.

Algumas horas de silêncio e muitas doses depois, o bar estava fechando e ela teria que ir embora, era uma segunda feira e os bares sempre fechavam mais cedo nas segundas feiras, ela detestava isso. Já estava recolhendo suas coisas quando ela sentiu aquele cheiro conhecido e perigoso, um cheiro de floresta e whisky de fogo, o cheiro do snatcher.

- Você não quer ir embora. - Constatou ele, plantando as mãos no balcão e se projetando um pouco na direção dela, aquele cheiro doce dela ficava cada vez mais enlouquecedor. Ela se espantou ao se pegar pensando em como os braços dele eram fortes olhando assim de perto e em como seria tê-los ao redor dela. Havia bebido demais. De novo.

- Não, não quero. - Ela acabou dizendo, não era mentira, ela só não fazia ideia de porque tinha dito aquilo pra ele, ele não era seu amigo, era um snatcher imundo e desonesto, mas por algum motivo, aquele sorriso irritante dele acalmava o mau humor dela. Talvez tenha sido por isso que ela foi quando ele chamou.

* * *

><p><em>I wanna be drunk when I wake up<em>

_On the right side of the wrong bed_

De alguma forma eles tinham ido parar no apartamento dele, era exatamente o que ela esperava, um lugarzinho sujo e mal cuidado cheirando a bebida, enquanto fazia essa rápida análise do lugar, não pôde deixar de se perguntar o que raios estava fazendo ali. Aquilo era no mínimo imprudente, estar ali sozinha com ele, alguém que não inspirava confiança, além do mais ninguém sabia onde ela estava, mil coisas poderiam acontecer, mas no fundo ela não se importava com nenhum desses riscos, só queria mais whisky. Pegou a varinha da bolsa e removeu os feitiços de disfarce, detestava ter que usar aquilo, mas era preciso. Alguns minutos depois ele tinha voltado de sabe-deus-onde, trazendo dois copos de whisky, ofereceu um a ela que aceitou de muito bom grado.

Ele não pôde deixar de reparar em como ela continuava extremamente linda, a pele impecavelmente alva, os cachos brilhantes e sedosos, o rosto delicado, o corpo curvilíneo, o cheiro delicioso, apenas a amargura havia sido acrescentada e ele estava disposto a descobrir o por quê.

- E então lindeza, vai me contar por que estava lá?

- Porque queria beber. - Respondeu ela evasivamente.

- Você podia beber em qualquer outro lugar, por que naquele buraco? - Continuou ele, não descansaria enquanto não entendesse aquilo tudo.

- Gosto de lá, lá eu posso beber em paz.

- Mas por que o disfarce?

- Não é óbvio? Sou Hermione Weasley, não posso ser vista por aí enchendo a cara na Travessa do Tranco. - Concluiu ela, pronunciou o sobrenome com amargura, quase com raiva, detalhe esse que não passou despercebido por ele.

- Entendo.

- E você snatcher, o que fazia por lá?

- Não é óbvio? Trabalho lá. - Disse ele se sentando ao lado dela e dando um gole na bebida. E assim ele conseguiu algo muito raro, arrancou uma gargalhada dela, não o costumeiro sorriso sarcástico, uma gargalhada de verdade. Aquilo a fez se sentir mais leve. Ele riu junto com ela. Ele viu que o sorriso dela era a coisa mais linda do mundo e naquele momento ele mataria qualquer um que ameaçasse aquele sorriso. Ela viu que aqueles olhos azuis escuros guardavam uma profundidade que ela jamais imaginou existir. Era hipnotizante, ela poderia ficar ali, sustentando aquele olhar pra sempre. Ele estava cada vez mais perto, mas ela só percebeu isso quando sentiu o gosto dos lábios dele. Aquilo era errado de muitas maneiras mas naquele momento ela sinceramente não se importava. E então o momento passou, cedo demais. Ele não sabia o que diabos estava pensando quando inventou de beijá-la mas sabia que qualquer risco valeria a pena pois nunca tinha sentido um sabor tão doce quanto o dos lábios dela, doce como o cheiro dela.

Longos momentos se passaram enquanto os castanhos se perdiam nos azuis, ela não saberia dizer em que momento perdeu o resto da razão que tinha e colou novamente os lábios nos dele, ele deixou-se enlouquecer com o cheiro dela, cada vez mais intenso enquanto ele agarrava os cachos dela e descia pelo pescoço até chegar ao colo, apenas sentindo, memorizando. O toque dele era rude, o jeito que ele a segurava com força, o arrepio que a percorreu inteira enquanto a barba dele roçava em sua pele, o modo como ele cheirava seu pescoço, como se o cheiro dela fosse o oxigênio que ele precisava pra viver, ela gostou daquilo, de ser desejada tão desesperadamente.

- Seu cheiro é sublime lindeza. - Sussurrou ele junto ao ouvido dela, logo depois mordiscando levemente o lóbulo de sua orelha, ela não pôde conter um suave gemido que foi incentivo mais que suficiente para que as mãos do snatcher ficassem cada vez mais ousadas. As mãos dele eram ásperas enquanto ele deslizava as alças da blusa pelos ombros dela, acariciando as clavículas dela com os polegares enquanto beijava-lhe o colo. Ela não conseguia pensar direito, apenas reagia a cada toque dele, as mãos dele pareciam estar por toda parte, ele parecia estar por toda parte, envolvendo-a, enlouquecendo-a. As mãos dela pareciam ter vontade própria, queria descobrir, tocar, memorizar cada mínimo pedaço do snatcher, ele achou divertida a falta de paciência dela com os botões da camisa dele, em alguns segundos a tal camisa estava arruinada e os botões jaziam no chão enquanto ela percorria o peito dele com as unhas, formando linhas rosadas na pele alva, ele continuava cheirando, provando, sentindo com avidez cada minimo centímetro de pele dela que pudesse alcançar, queria acalmá-la, queria senti-la, queria abraçá-la, queria salvá-la. Ele agora a segurava com força enquanto a possuía, como se tivesse medo que ela fosse fugir ou algo do tipo, mas ela se segurava nele com igual força e desespero, as roupas jogadas displicentemente no chão, tudo o que ela sentia era ele, o toque dele, a pele dele, o cheiro dele, a voz rouca dele em seu ouvido, o azul profundo dos olhos dos olhos. Era tudo confusão, era tudo sentimento, movimento, libertação, ela se sentia viva enquanto morria aos poucos nos braços dele, enquanto se deixava explodir em mil pedaços com o nome dele nos lábios.

Mesmo muitas horas depois ele ainda a segurava contra o peito e acariciava seus cabelos embriagando-se no cheiro doce que só ela tinha, ele sabia que ela era casada, sabia que mesmo que fosse infeliz o divórcio não era uma opção para ela e ela sabia que ele era um espírito livre, mesmo assim, ele pensava em como queria que aquele momento nunca passasse, ela pensava em como queria que aquele momento se repetisse várias e várias vezes, palavras não foram ditas, não eram necessárias, ela sabia que não podia ficar mas ele sabia que ela ia voltar todos os dias naquele bar para acordar no lado certo da cama errada.

* * *

><p><strong>N.A.:<strong> Esses trechos são da música Drunk - Ed Sheeran.


End file.
